Great efforts have been made throughout history to offer caregivers easier ways to potty train a child, and provide toilet aid for people with certain disabilities and the elderly.
Some conventional support devices for toilets require permanent attachment to existing toilets. Conventional potty training devices require an extra transitional step for a child, requiring the child to first use a separate floor trainer device, and then move to the traditional “toilet rings,” which are fixed toilet reducers.
Needs exist for improved toilet training and support methods or devices.